


Day One

by LEGUNDY



Series: LEGUNDERY Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Image, Cisgender male character, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Power Imbalance, Trans Female Character, usage of the word perineum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEGUNDY/pseuds/LEGUNDY
Summary: After months of their relationship growing online, Kotone can finally meet the man who's stolen her heart. She just hopes he likes her as much as she's fallen for him.
Series: LEGUNDERY Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950034
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Like literally every damn thing I write, the relationship displayed isn't healthy! Don't read this if you want something feel-good, haha. 
> 
> In case you are worried reading the tags, there is no transphobia in this work, and the body image issues present have nothing to do with gender dysphoria.

After ten months of only talking online, promising meet-ups and chickening out, looking up his address on Google Street View and imagining herself walking to and from the arcade on it, of following bus routes with her finger and mapping exactly how she would arrive and what time and how much it would cost, Kotone was finally in front of him. He was taller than she'd expected, his hair longer, face sharper. He had a smile that could suck all the oxygen out of your body. Her legs felt weak just looking at him. He seemed to know that.

"Let's get something to eat," he suggested, his hand going around her shoulder. It was the first time they'd touched. It was just as intoxicating as his smile. He seemed to know that, too. "Curry?"

"Uh huh," Kotone mumbled quietly. She had been practicing speaking, doing exercises into her headset and listening to them until they sounded good enough, but all of that work was out the window now that she was actually with him. He squeezed her shoulder as they walked, stroking her over the sleeve of her sweater. It felt so good to finally touch him that she thought she might cry. When they ate lunch together, the way he stared at her like he had won some sort of grand prize was addictive, almost relieving. She thought he might think she was ugly, or her face was too pudgy, or maybe her lack of fashion sense was too embarrassing. But he stared at her like she was perfect. She hadn't even finished her meal before she had decided she would stay.

When they went back to his home, Kotone expected them to continue their "date," but when he went to kiss her, she realized she didn't know what that entailed. Movies told her that seeing movies was a part of dating, but suddenly she wondered if that was propaganda to see more movies. He was much older, she rationalized; he knew how to do this, and even if she hadn't expected her first kiss to be one with tongue, she didn't mind. Feeling his lips was what she was more interested in. Seeing his shirt come off was what she cared about. Her eyes traced from his defined chest to his smooth stomach, the trail of thin hair leading down into his boxers. She swallowed.

"Come on," he urged, and began coaxing her to remove her clothes as well. She pulled her sweater off first, suddenly so ashamed at the pudgy, ill-defined body she had hidden beneath her clothes. If he noticed this, he didn't show, simply continued to kiss her as she undid her shirt and began tugging it off her arms. He sat back to stare at her briefly, his eyes traveling up and down her body in a way that made her blush. 

"You're so cute," he commented. Kotone said nothing. "I was going to wait, but I don't think I can."

"Huh?" His hands were on her waist then, stroking along the waistband of her pants.

"We're going to do it eventually, aren't we?" The blush was only getting worse. He seemed to know this - really, he seemed to know everything about her. "I want to see all of you."

"Really?" It was silly to ask for confirmation, but maybe he was just being nice. They had exchanged nudes before. Was he really that eager to see her in person, just like she was so eager to see him?

"Kotone." He stroked his fingers through her uneven hair, his thumb rubbing her cheek gently. "You trust me, don't you?" She nodded without hesitation. Of anyone in the world, she was pretty sure he was the only one she could. "Then take off your pants, babe."

He was slow with her, though Kotone wasn't sure if that was him being nice or him not wanting to scare her off. He stroked her cock gently as he fingered her, letting her get used to the sensation, but Kotone wasn't so much focused on either feeling specifically as the overall feeling of his touch on her most private areas. No one had ever touched her there. She wasn't sure a doctor had even touched her there. It was so strange but so good, so exciting to see what he would do, where his hand would go, how deep his finger would probe. He was taller than her and it made sitting in his lap comfortable, the ability to kiss him while his hands worked her body slowly and carefully, testing her, trying out different spots until he finally pulled back and motioned at her to sit up higher.

"You can go down," he said, his hands moving to her hips. "Just go ahead. Go down slow. I'll guide it in." She nodded, her hands gripping his shoulders as she adjusted herself to try and aim correctly. When she first moved down, his cock pressed against her perineum and she saw him smile with amusement. He had moved one hand down to hold himself, and when she misaligned he tugged her a little closer and carefully pressed the tip against her rim, teasing the muscle with the head of his cock. It felt odd. Kotone swallowed, then carefully began lowering down as he fed himself into her. She only made it an inch or so before she paused, unaccustomed to the stretch. It wasn't exactly painful, not yet, but she had never touched herself there. It was just odd.

"Come on," he coaxed, and though she wasn't quite ready to move, Kotone continued dropping lower, allowing more of him into her as her fingers grew tighter on his skin. If he minded, he didn't show it. She shuddered when they reached the halfway point, but he said nothing, simply waiting. Once she was finally fully seated in his lap, she dipped her head forward to rest against his shoulder. 

"It's kinda tight," she mumbled. Her own cock had grown softer as she had worked. It wasn't as pleasurable as porn made her think. If anything, it was just uncomfortable.

But he laughed. "You'll loosen up." His hands moved along the back of her body, stroking her lower back and then gripping her ass with a gentle hand. "It feels good. Damn." She blushed, burying her face in his neck. "I'm going to move now."

"Not yet," she said quietly. She liked sitting like this, with him sunk into her and so close she could feel his heartbeat. She didn't want it to change yet.

"I have to," he said. "You feel too good. I can't just sit here." She didn't respond, instead wrapping her arms around his neck in an attempt to ground herself. "Alright." The grip he had on her ass grew tighter and he carefully lifted her up, then released so he could press into her. Kotone sucked in a breath, but otherwise stayed silent. He was slow at first, almost gentle if she told himself he was, but as things continued, as his grips and pushes got faster, she found herself breathless and hanging onto him like she might collapse if she didn't. Each time she thought she could handle it, that he had worked her out enough that it was no longer as painful or strange as it had been a moment ago, he would speed up and the cycle would start all over again. By the time he pulled out and guided her down onto her back, she had tears in her eyes, and she saw him hesitate once he saw them.

"Babe," he said, lining his cock back up and pressing inside again. It was easier than the first time, she told herself.

"It's okay," she said, and shook her head. "Just tight. It's okay."

"I know." He kissed her below the eye to taste to salt as his hips pressed in sharper. Kotone chewed on her lip. Her feet flexed where they were splayed around him, and when she wrapped her arms around his neck again, he suddenly groaned, nosing against her neck as he worked. _Was that because of me_ , she couldn't help but wonder. He'd told her he'd masturbated to her before, thought about her while getting off, but this was different. This was something real. She could believe this without a doubt, that she was the cause of his pleasure. When he came moments later, the warm load filling her, she felt so happy she thought she might truly cry. Not just the little flecks of tears in her eyes, but real, joyful sobs as he grinded to completion inside of her. She was so relieved that he wanted her.

"Come on," he murmured against her skin, stroking her cock suddenly with her free hand. She jolted. She had almost forgotten about that. "You want to come?"

She nodded. She didn't, really, felt so sore and sticky and worked up that the idea of an orgasm wasn't as enticing as it might have been otherwise. But he stroked her, and her body responded as it always did when she stroked herself, and once she was finished, only then did he slide out, gazing down at her where she lay. He reached forward and pressed his thumb against her hole and stretched it open. Kotone felt a small drip of his release drip down her perineum. 

"You felt so good," he told her, and she believed it. He looked to happy to be lying to her. "Come on. I'll get you cleaned up." She didn't want to walk, not yet, but she didn't want to refuse the kind offer, either. Kotone limped along beside him, charmed by how slow he walked to match her pace. He did care for her, she decided. This was what she had dreamed of, she decided. It was all coming true.


End file.
